The rain of tears
by xxxemoxbeccaxxx
Summary: A long time ago, on a planet far away, a girl fell from the sky and landed after her world was burned she spent the rest of her life looking for what she needed. what if she just couldn't see it? Loki/OC
1. Prologue

**Summary: A long time ago, on a planet far away, a girl fell from the sky and landed after her world was burned she spent the rest of her life looking for what she needed. what if she never lost it? just couldn't see it. Loki/OC**

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of the character except my OC they belong to marvel and the plot line is mixture of Thor/ Avengers and my own.**

**Okay so I bodged the prologue. so I re-did it**

* * *

_The rain of tears_

_I'm falling. Oh lavat i'm falling! Lavat save me! What is that? oh my...m-my home. M-my home! my family they are burning! Oh no ...My wing, my wings they aren't moving! NO! Oh please let this be a dream! Damn you chituari! Damn you all to rot in the eternal death! _

My planet was peaceful, we the eternal guardians of the planet known as "Earth" protected it from forces it must never know. But we did not foresee our end. We did not see the Chituari with the Tesseract a source of power which we managed to destroy before our end. When they destroyed it...they destroyed everything. My life, my home, my family...their all gone. As a last chance of survival my parents flew me into outer space using themselves as a human catapult to push me through space.

It was a long journey but Im floating now into the realm of the asguardians Odin, needs to know. I have to warn him so he can be ready for when they return.

That is my last mission. But I can't fly my wings have frozen due to the freezing space I have been in for the past 3 days only able to move them till the end of the 2nd day. As I entered the atmosphere I felt myself falling again. I couldn't move, my body fell with a splash into the water.I pushed myself through the warm water and onto a rock outside the castle.

My whole body was shaking from the cold. I slipped back in making aloud splash and I was left floating in the warm water.

Two young boys around my age found me and the came to help me followed by Odin and Heimdall. I was lifted out of the water magically and set on the ground. My whole body shook and blood dripped from my battle wounds. Odin crouched low as Heimdall stared at me,

"young child of the Guardians. Why are you here so wounded." Odin asked his voice soft and gentle. One of the children watched me curious and the other angry. Odin lifted me into his arms the way a father would a sleeping child. I was shaking and I felt like my breath was being stolen little by little tears stung my eyes trickling out of the corners and dripping down my face.

"Odin...we...have fallen. The Chituari...there is...nothing left...it all burned. I'm sorry, we-we tried. They had a weapon the t-te ..." that was all I could say before my vision went black.


	2. The cure for war

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! if I did Tom hiddleston would be mine =P**

**Ok so the kids are like 12 here and they take a while to grow up they are about Loki 26 and Thor 28 in the film...and the girl is a few years younger then loki so she would be 23 in Thor.**

* * *

_The rain o__f__ tears_

(_With Loki and Thor)_

As Thor and Loki ran toward the castle eager to show their father what they had found, They heard a splash. Loki stopped and walked to the edge where he saw something he would never forget.

A girl with fiery red hair in a white flowing gown which looked torn, with blood turning the water pink. the thing that shocked him most was her wings, They were big and white with red tips. He turned back to his brother.

"Thor go get father there is a girl in the water!" He said climbing over to help her. Just as she was about to sink again Loki used his magic to levitate her up out and onto the bridge they were on. Thor was already back with Odin and Heimdall "They were already coming brother." Thor said rushed as he saw the girl he stepped back as his father knelt beside her.

"Young child of the guardians, Why are you here so wounded." He asked softly It was the softest the boys had heard him speak to anyone besides them. Loki watched as her mouth parted to speak and tears leaked from her eyes, Loki felt his heart clench in sadness for the girl.

"Odin...we...have fallen. The Chituari...there is...nothing left...it all burned. I'm sorry, we-we tried. They had a weapon the t-te ..." that was all she said before her head flopped to the side and she passed out.

Odin picked up the girl her wings drooped behind her, her hair was straight from the water but had gentle waves in it, her whole body dripped as they were stood . "We must hurry and get her to the healing room. Heimdall go and assemble the warriors we may need soldiers in case these enemies are still around. We need to asses the situation on the guardian home world, Known as Heaven." Odin ordered carrying the limp girl to the healing room with Thor and Loki following.

"Is she going to be alright father?", Thor asked worried for the girl "She will be fine as soon as we get her to the Healers.", Odin replied rushing her in and placing her on the bed. A healer glanced at her and gasped "A guardian? she is hurt what happened? was she injured here?" She asked, rushing over and placing a healing aura around the child. "She has burns and she was stabbed. I'm surprised she is still alive." she said after a quick diagnostics.

"she was found in the waters, she must have passed through and she mentioned an attack on her home world." Odin mumbled as he watched the girl.

Loki and Thor both looked over the girl. She had curly red hair and a small heart shaped face which was scratched and bruised. Her arms and legs were scratched and on her arms were two bangles both looked like snakes, her bracelets were simple bangles that were gold and silver. Her dress was dirty but looked very white, her feet were bare and bloody.

Her wings were scorched and burnt in places but were white with blood tipped wing. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were pink due to the traveling but overall she was beautiful for a 12 year old girl.

Thor stared at her curious "Father what is she?" He asked bluntly to Odin who looked gravely at his son.

"She is a Guardian. A race that protects midguard. Mortals have seen these people and think of them as Angels and messengers of their god. They are in fact from a planet called heaven and their leader. Their King, Lavat (lah-vatt) has been in leader ship for over 3000 years. They are a peaceful race, They were the first to sign the peace treaty.", Odin sighed sadly.

"I don't understand why they were attacked." Odin sighed before turning and head back to his office, turning back briefly "You boys watch her while im gone. Protect her." He said face completely serious.

After a few minutes of Loki staring at the girl and Thor staring at the door his father left through. "Hey Loki you keep and eye on her for me." He said quickly before running off. Loki frowned before glancing back at the girl.

'Who is she? Why is she so important.' Loki thought to himself. he reached down and lay a hand on hers, it was warmer then his own and softer too. He paused before moving his hand away, he sighed sitting back in his chair and practicing making a butterfly from the fire of a candle.

A few hours later Loki had mastered his butterfly and let it fly around the room as he made another at the same time. The first was flying over the girls face the heat grazing her skin lightly and she woke up with a gasp her eyes zoning on the butterfly which vanished before her eyes. She sat up and looked to the only other person in the room, Her bright blue eyes locked with his clear emerald green eyes.

"Where is Odin?" she asked staring at him. "He has gone to see if he cant salvage anything from your planet and to investigate." Loki replied shyly. The girl looked down sadly at her lap clenching her fists in her lap, She looked back up at Loki.

"What is your name?" She asked him softly her head tilting to the side her soft curls dropping over her shoulder. Loki found himself blushing uncontrolably "L-Loki..." He muttered looking away "What is your name, maiden?" He asked gentlemanly. The girl smiled at him softly "My name is unpronounceable with your tongue." She said simply shaking her head sadly "At least let me try", Loki said encouragingly "OK. My name is !~*#!*##" She said smiling.

Loki looked shock and when he tried to pronounce the first syllable he felt as though his tongue was tripping over itself. The girl simply put her hand on Loki's knee reassuringly "It's okay. Only Guardians have been known to be able to speak our language. My name in your tongue is something similar to Bodil." she said sweetly her hand still on his knee making him blush again. "U-um Bodil?" He asked stuttering.

Bodil glanced down and saw her hand on his knee her face went pink and she jerked it away quickly "Oh! sorry!" She gasped in shock. Loki chuckled softly at how cute her face looked but nearly slapped himself for thinking that, "So why is your name Bodil?" He said looking back up at her bright blue eyes.

She smiled sadly and looked down "They say that when I was born there was a battle on earth, It was not long after a Jotun attack then ended up creating a war between Asgard and Jotunhiem. The battle had gone on for many a moon and the bloodshed seemed almost endless. We guardian can only guide Midguardians and protect them against other planets. When I was born it is said that the Midguardians saw me as a baby with my wings and I cried until they threw down their weapons. They bowed to me and many called me a Cherub, a baby angel. They turned and they went home and didn't fight again even to this day."

Loki was shocked "You are certainly worthy of that name maiden. But I would have named you Astrid." He said smirking slyly. Bodil blushed profusely "U-um, thank you." she said before swaying softly, "forgive me I think I may still be a little tired.", She said softly.

"Rest Lady Bodil I will guard you till father returns." Loki said smiling at her softly. Bodil smile gently leaning forward and kissing loki's cheek with a soft peck "Thank you, kind sir." She whispered before lying down and going back to sleep the healing aura still at work.

Loki sat there shocked holding his cheek and his face was bright red. 's-she kissed me, I've never been kissed before" He thought before going back to his enchantments making butterflies and Practicing and Angelic figure.

A few more hours late Thor came back "Hello brother has she woken yet?" Thor asked loudly "Shh Thor she did wake up earlier and is resting now. She is very tired." Loki whispered glaring at his brother's rudeness. "Oh sorry. So who is she." Thor said in a much quieter voice.

"Her name is Bodil" he said with a ghost of a smile tugging his lips. Just as his father walked in a grave face making his smile drop "f-father." He whispered turning and whispering into Bodil's ear who stirred upon seeing Odin her eyes snapped open.

"Odin! what did you find." She whispered desperately. Odins face did not change, and we all knew that it was something bad. Something that would effect the way we lived forever.

* * *

**Ok so that is the 1st official chapter. What do you think? lemme know in the review. this will hopefully continue right on to the Avengers film.**

**Bodil - Norse Name meaning the Cure/remedy for war. Astrid - Norse Name meaning god+fair beauty**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xx**

**Becky**


End file.
